


Wing of Valkyrie

by WonderfulShining



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Relationships: Itsuki Shu / OC
Kudos: 1





	Wing of Valkyrie

“What are you doing Mika-chan?” Van asked, noticing the boy was slumped over his desk, his fingers idly fiddling with a piece of scarlet cloth that he was twirling inbetween his fingers. “I was working on the flowers for an outfit that Teach is designing but I can’t seem to get the design right.” Mika said turning his head to look up at Van who frowned as he checked out the design that was laying on the table. “Did you want me to help you out, I can sew them together and then you can finish on the little details?” he asked and Mika added nodding eagerly moving to the other chair and looking at him. “Are you excited about the concert, it seems like Teach has come up with a pretty amazing concept again.” Mika asked and Van couldn’t help but laugh at the eagerness in the boy’s voice. “Yes it’s definitely nice that’s he has cheered up quite a bit, it was quite worrying.” Van said sewing the petals onto the bottom of the floor and humming idly to himself.

Hours passed and more and more roses were slowly being designed some of them with golden trim and one with a more darker pallet. “I think that’s all of them.” Van said resting it on the desk before noticing Mika had walked over and was beginning to sew the flowers onto a jacket. “Is that a show outfit?” he asked standing up and walking over before noticing two different sets. “Actually, it’s for something else.” Mika said simply but decided not to let him know any more details.

“Van-san, will you please come out onto the stage.”Nito said grabbing Van’s hand and led him onto the stage laughing at the flustered look on his face. “So you were helping Mika on your own wedding out, quite spontaneous of you.” Shu said turning his gaze towards Van who looked confused. “What do you…” Van muttered but blinked as Shu kissed him. “Just let me do something like this ok?” Shu asked before leaning away, his hand resting on Van’s cheek


End file.
